


Love Actually

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [14]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si amaba a Gintoki por ser un hombre libre que seguía sus propias reglas, ¿quién era él para cambiarlo? No quería, además.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Actually

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi, Sorachi es de Gintama (?).  
>  **Prompt** : Love Actually.

Lo veía echado en el sillón, leyendo la Jump como cada día y pensaba que esa era la imagen que más asociaba a él. Era parte de los recuerdos que podía enlazar a _Gin-san_.

Suspiró.

Sin saber cómo, se las ingenió para empezar a hablar de _ella_. Llevaban un tiempo así, con exactitud tres meses. El día que la conoció, había marcado con mucha sutileza en el calendario de su cuarto la fecha en la que había comenzado todo ese martirio con Gin, y seguía sin saber lo qué eran, si es que acaso eran _algo_.

Gin era su amigo, además de su jefe y el hombre que le había enseñado a disfrutar sin tapujos de un sexo poco convencional. En su vida hubiera sido capaz de imaginar que ciertas prácticas pudieran llegar a ser tan increíbles, incluso más maravillosas que el sexo _per se_. Bueno… tal vez algún día lo hubiera descubierto de la mano de otros amantes. ¿Quién sabría decírselo? Siempre había un mundo de posibilidades en el atormentador "hubiera" de las personas.

Sin embargo Shinpachi no lo iba a preguntar, desde ya. Ni ese día ni nunca. Hacerlo dejaría por sentada su ingenuidad, una que en vano buscaba ocultar. En vano porque Gin era quién mejor lo conocía, era quién le había dado consejos para encarar a esa chica, pese a ser el menos capacitado para aconsejar a un amigo en el plano amoroso. Era un desastre con las mujeres y no dejaría de serlo a su edad. Ya era un caso perdido.

Si estaba en ese punto, se dijo Shinpachi, luchando consigo mismo y esos fantasmas que lo acosaban, era por culpa de él. Porque Gin siempre había sido indescifrable, porque no le decía nada que le ayudara a entender lo que eran, dónde estaban o hacia dónde iban.

¿Por qué esos asuntos siempre tenían que ser tan complicados? Y se había prometido a sí mismo, en su orgullo de león, no ceder, no mostrarle esas inquietudes. No fastidiarlo de ninguna forma. Tal vez porque en el fondo temía perder todo aquello que le hacía tan bien, tanto como le hacía mal.

Se lo dijo, sin remordimientos: tendría una cita con ella, y quién sabía qué más podría llegar a pasar luego.

Quiso ver su reacción, pero Gin lo escuchaba tras la Jump y lo único que el chico pudo ver era la enorme sonrisa que le regalaba el personaje con sombrero de paja que había en la tapa.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sal con ella, Shinpachi —al fin cerró la revista, para mirarlo a los ojos con una cálida mueca en los labios.

—Entonces… no te molesta que… —cerró los ojos. Mierda, se había dicho que no sucumbiría, que no diría ninguna de esas ridiculeces y ahí estaba, mordiéndose la lengua.

Gin lo llamó agitando una mano. Se acercó con duda hasta donde estaba echado. Entendió el lenguaje corporal y se dejó arrastrar, hasta acabar enredado entre los brazos y piernas del samurái.

Mientras se dejaba besar, confundido, se daba cuenta de que la libertad que le daba Gin, era algo muy propio de él. Si amaba a Gintoki por ser un hombre libre que seguía sus propias reglas, ¿quién era él para cambiarlo? No quería, además.

Gintoki por su lado se dio cuenta de que otro momento tan temido y aletargado había llegado, por mucho que había intentado evitarlo. Le fue menester dejarle bien en claro que no le molestaba, que podía conocer cuántas chicas quisiera, que no necesitaba de su permiso, porque nadie era dueño de nadie.

Confiaba en él y, aun más importante, creía en él. Si pretendía estar para siempre con Shinpachi -y en ese momento se daba cuenta de que era lo que en verdad pretendía- debía hacerlo. Debía dejarlo ser.

Reflexionando consigo mismo, mientras tenía el menudo cuerpo del chico entre los brazos, caía con lentitud en la cuenta de que él también tenía sus miedos.

—Solo… no te enamores de ella, ¿vale? —murmuró, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado—No te enamores de otra persona y todo estará bien.

Shinpachi asintió, a la vez que advertía como una tenue sonrisa iba formándose en sus labios al comprender que eso que tenían con Gin era un amor real, auténtico y puro.

Por la ventana se podía ver el balcón del vecino; a una semana de que el almanaque marcara el comienzo oficial de la primavera, las flores de Hedoro ya habían nacido, hermosas y lozanas. Tenían otro color, un brillo muy especial que ninguno de los dos había advertido hasta entonces.

Todo en el mundo parecía tener otro color, uno tan intenso como las emociones que se arremolinaban en ellos, reconfortándolos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y con esto hemos llegado al final, espero que les haya entretenido si es que alguien lo leyó =) Yo la pasé genial escribiéndolo. Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y un buen comienzo de año ^^.


End file.
